Perfection's Comeback! The Resurrection of the Fallen Prodigy, Cell!
by PlozAlcachaz
Summary: Cell is brought back from death! In this FanFiction, Cell plays a big role in the story of Dragon Ball Super to become a daunting opponent for the Z-Fighters one last time! Can this unstoppable force be defeated by the Z-Fighters once more or will they perish while taking on the perfect being? Find out what happens in an adventure that will surely make you be on edge of your seat!


**NOTE: This is a series of events playing off of what happens after the Goku Black arc in Dragon Ball Super. In this fictional universe, the Tournament of Power hasn't taken place yet and is pushed until after these events of the FanFiction in this world. This is basically just a fun story I thought could be made if Cell, my favorite Dragon Ball villain, was resurrected like Frieza was in Dragon Ball Super. The story will be more interesting this time around with more of a continuation rather than Resurrection which had Frieza get annihilated in one setting and not much to it. I would like to have an extended "what if" scenario rather than just a fight and that's it. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this FanFiction (I actually intend on finishing this one unlike The Legend of Sonic Z).**

* * *

 **8 Months Before the Current Events**

A man with a jeep is driving around on the road is driving by with cargo in the back. He had to be around 6' 3" with how tall he was with a hunched posture to him. He wore black glasses to hide his sapphire eyes behind them which gave a sharp look to him and those who saw him. He had accessorized baggy, apricot pants which were held up by a dark brownish belt, along with an apricot shirt and cap with a red ribbon tied to one his arms near which was tied just slightly below his shoulder. He sported knee high boots as well which helped compliment his demeanor. He had a logo which showed red two triangles mirrored from each other with an "R" in each of them. The man also had to have been in his mid or late 40s. He was travelling about 60 miles per hour to a mountain just about 3 miles away from his location. The jeep had a built in machine that was for the purpose of detecting something because it was going haywire when the man kept getting ever so close to the destination in question. After about 5 or 6 more minutes of straight driving, he had reached his destination with him hopping out of his vehicle to get a nice stretch. He seemed to smirk and walked to the back of his jeep. Opening his cargo, the man saw the 6 yellow orbs with a different amount of stars on them with no number that was greater than the number 7.

"Ah yes. All I need is the Four Star Ball, and I'll be able to restore our once established dominance," the man muttered underneath his breath. He closed up the crate that had the 6 other Dragon Balls and readied his jeep for transportation. As he climbed back into the car, he inserted the key, twisted it, then started the engine for him to go up the mountain. The mountain wasn't that high up in elevation as it was a measly 3,000 foot high land mass in elevation nor was it steep. The man had a rough time getting up the mountain in the beginning, but the route he had taken had been more smoothed out than rough like what he had started with. It couldn't have been an easier trip for him. The path did spiral which did take the journey of getting to the peak a bit more difficult, but the man had preferred this over dealing with something else like swampy terrain instead. As the man's ears started popping a bit, he knew he was almost at the summit of this obstacle. More time passed when the man had reached a spot not to far off from where the Dragon Ball probably was. He had wanted to be more cautious with his attempt to obtain the last Dragon Ball as he had encountered "trouble" in his two of his previous encounters trying to get them. He pulled out what seemed to be an AK-47 which had a suppressor to negate any sound made from the shot and him possibly being spotted from one of the crates with a pair of binoculars to perch behind a bush to observe the area.

The man pulled out his binoculars to see what seemed to be a purple dinosaur which was that of a raptor snacking on another smaller animal it seemed to boasted a kill on. The man looked at the carnivorous animal as he saw the Dragon Ball right near it. Though the range on the AK-47 might not have been that effective for the distance was about 300 yards away, this man had notoriously had been a precise sharpshooter to where he was called "one shot" by his colleagues before they had disbanded their group. He had been somewhat peeved that he had to do this, but he knew that he wasn't going to let some animal stop his chances from using the Dragon Balls. As he prepared, he got ready to deliver the shot by getting at the very edge where he was focusing in on his target. Once he was ready for the shot, he pulled the trigger on the gun which sent a bullet flying straight towards the raptor. Oblivious to the incoming object, the raptor was pierced straight through its small brain which rendered it lifeless. The man remained calm as he had been somewhat tense when taking the shot. An animal's instinct could have been his downfall if he had not made contact with the shot, but he had a bayonet for preparation if things had to get hands on.

The man retreated back to vehicle where he took out the cargo which contained the Dragon Balls. He had carried them for some distance before he passed the corpse of the raptor he killed which was of no threat. He unloaded the Dragon Balls next to the Four Star Ball which he made a circle out of. With all seven of the yellow orbs gathered, the man was free to make any wish he wanted. He had quickly remembered his times as a soldier for the abandoned group. One of these was remembering watching his friend, a man with dynamic crimson hair getting shot in the line of duty. After he was done reminiscing, he put his hands up and readied to make his wish.

"Eternal Shenron! By your name, I summon you forth!" the man exclaimed in a burst. As he said this, the orbs started glowing with a fainter yellow hue. As all of them began reacting, a collection of yellow energy gathered and shot up as beam into the sky. The clouds began to darken with lightning surging around the area. The beam continued to rise until the man could not see it due to the cloud coverage. As the roaring beam kept emitting, a green dragon with a peach underside separated by red lining emerged from the light. It soared around as it grew in length in many loops. The man was almost awestruck, but he made sure that he would get his wish and business done quickly after four months of constant searching had tired him. The dragon had what seemed like antlers sticking out of its head with red eyes as it looked down at the human who gave a sharp stare which was hidden behind his shades. He removed the shades to make eye to eye contact with Shenron.

"I am Shenron. I will grant you any wish. Now speak," the dragon demanded.

"Yes, I would like you to resurrect Cell!" the man replied. A silence fell from the dragon.

"What's wrong? Can you not fulfill my wish?" the man questioned.

"That's not it. The person you are trying to resurrect had his body destroyed a long time ago," Shenron replied anxiously.

"Then restore at least a part of him. You can do that can't you?" the man commented.

"You are being rather stingy, but I shall grant your wish," Shenron responded. As he did so, one of Cell's legs had fallen from the sky. The man looked at it and didn't question anything about it. As he looked, the leg had begun to sprout up to soon make an interconnected leg to the torso. After a minute or so of this, a figure had been fully formed. The figure was humanoid, but you could tell it wasn't a human. It had two black wings sticking out, with pale skin that had a purple lining similar to that of Frieza's, boot-like feet, an exposed exoskeleton for the abdominal area and arms that was light green with scattered dark green spots, he had black plates on his shoulders and chest, and had menacing pink eyes.

"What is your next wish?" Shenron asked.

"For you to scram," the man replied. Shenron then split up as the orbs split off into 7 different places. The storm that had been conjured up had faded with the sky going to back to the vast, open light blue shade it was before. The man then looked over at Cell who was feeling his body then caught his glance.

"Oh, so it looks like someone took the liberty of bringing me back from the grave. Who might you be?" Cell asked.

"My name is Michael of the Red Ribbon Army. I was a special ops agent in the field to help take down our biggest enemies. I've spent the past four months trying to bring you back from hell," Michael responded.

"Oh? And what was your motivation for bringing someone like me back? The last time I checked, everyone on this planet was afraid from me," Cell retorted.

"I had done some digging on Dr. Gero. You see, his son and I were great friends at a time. Then, it seems like he was swiftly killed before I even got a chance to save him. Gero's son left a huge impact on our group after he had been killed. After the Red Ribbon Army had disbanded, I started researching on Dr. Gero. It was then, I found a secret archive on information on a project called Cell. I learned about you before those events even happened those years ago. When I saw you broadcasting your invites to the world's strongest fighters to take you on, I was surprised to learn you were real. I've been preoccupied trying to prepare for this day. The day where Dr. Gero's ultimate creation would bring our Red Ribbon Army back to glory. The day where my friend's hard work wouldn't be forgotten due to some cowards abandoning what our group stood for," Michael explained with a fierce undertone in his voice.

"Well, that's quite interesting to know what you think that way. It's quite astonishing that you would go to such lengths to revive me," Cell commented.

"You're the only one who can beat those special individuals anyways. Even foes like that Frieza, Majin Buu, and even Zamasu fall to their hands. However, you were created to be the ultimate being. You have their genetics and can obtain that same power or even beyond what they have. A lot has happened since your defeat at their hands," Michael expressed.

"For someone who has supposedly gone to such great measures, you sure seem to know a lot for a human," Cell sneered.

'I've been keeping a tab on their group ever since those Saiyans came to Earth originally. That's why I remember Majin Buu even when they wished everyone to forget about him due to our documented footage of events. It's an elaborate scheme we have concocted," Michael affirmed.

"It seems you were useful, but I think your clock has struck its final hour," Cell boasted.

"What do you mean by that-" Michael said as he was interrupted. Cell had shot a Death Beam from his finger straight at Michael's heart. Michael had been interrupted mid sentence by Cell's attack.

"W... Why... I went... to so many lengths... to resurrect you... Why did you shoot at... me...," Michael asked as he struggled to speak with his last breath.

"Why? Because someone like you could easily become a threat if not dealt with you. I have become more calculating ever since my death. I'm not going to take any chances with someone like you," Cell responded. As he said that, Michael's eyes closed as he lost consciousness and was sent to the next dimension...

"Hmph. Sleep well Michael. I hope you encounter Dr. Gero's son and tell him I said hi," Cell exclaimed with a smirk. With caution, Cell then suppressed his power and fled the scene by using his Instant Transmission to teleport away. Since Shenron had been summoned, it was likely the Z-Fighters were on their way to see what had happened. Cell had bigger plans to exact his cold revenge of those who had robbed him of his life previously, but he had known that now was not the time to pick a fight, especially after what Michael had just told him.

* * *

 **Some Other Place At the Time Where Shenron Had Been Summoned**

"What? You're pregnant? How long have you been pregnant for?" a man asked. He was quite slim with his body structure, but he was quite well built with bulging muscles though with a below-average stature to him. He had spiky black hair that stood straight up in position that showed a very prominent widow's peak. The man had sharp defining eyes as well which gave his look even more ferocity. As for his attire, he dawned battle armor over the chest area which was traditional to his race over a long-sleeved grey jumpsuit. He also had on white gloves which almost seemed to reach up to his elbows and white boots which followed the same code as they peaked near the knees.

"Relax Vegeta. I took a test, and the results came out as a positive with the baby being already 5 weeks in development," a woman replied sharply. She had sported a white tank top that had seemed rather small with a pair of what appeared to be skin tight jeans. She wore a red bandanna around her neck as well with cowgirl boots for her shoes. To top it off, she had some stud earrings to compliment her as well.

"How can I relax Bulma?! Knowing that we're having another child isn't something something I can just glance over," Vegeta declared.

"You're making a bigger deal about this than it needs to be at the moment. A baby shouldn't be due until another 8 months or so," Bulma explained.

"Perhaps this is an easier thing for you to take in because you've had a longer time to know about it then I have," Vegeta scoffed.

"It doesn't matter how long I've known about it. The point is that a child is to be expected meaning we're going to have to do some preparation for it-," Bulma lectured only to pause to see her husband looking up at the sky. She walked over to him and asked, "Are you even listening to me?"

"It's not that. Look up in the sky," Vegeta remarked as he kept his intensive stare at the cloud formation.

"You don't think someone summoned Shenron, do you?" Bulma questioned Vegeta. She had seen a greenish figure off in the distance, but it was hard for her to make out what it exactly was.

"There's only one way to find out," Vegeta replied as he jumped from the balcony and started flying in the direction. Bulma had simply rasped at this action, but she knew well that it was for the best that Vegeta had gone alone to see what the situation was. Vegeta had been interested as the dragon had just seemed to have been summoned conveniently. The last thing he really had wanted to discuss was their plans for a baby at the moment because he had remembered his actions around his son when he was just a baby.

Vegeta had sped up his pace as he could feel an enormous ki being exerted from the area. He knew that the energy had felt familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint who or what it was. As he narrowed in on his destination, the dragon had dispersed from the sky with all seven orbs splitting up into different areas. The Saiyan had seen a good glimpse of the area where the dragon had been summoned, so he continued his pursuit in figuring out what happened. As he almost reached his destination, he felt the ki greatly diminish as if the person or thing giving off this innate energy was trying to purposefully suppress themselves from being caught. At the moment though, Vegeta had his sights already set which made this act a futile one for the prince was honing in. As he was flying he heard a voice say the words of, "...hope you encounter Dr. Gero's son and tell him I said hi."

When Vegeta had finally reached the area after a few minutes of speeding through the sky, he saw a desolate area with three corpses lying there. One of which was a raptor which had a hole pierced in the area of its brain on top of another corpse which seemed to have been some sort of prey that had been a victim of this raptor. However, the most intriguing body was the one where the was a man who was lifeless with a hole in chest which indicated something had pierced through his heart. Vegeta walked over to this man to observe what had happened and saw the logo on his shirt. He had remembered that this had been the signature identification of Red Ribbon Army affiliates. Due to this man being here, it raised the question of, "what wish did he make" and "why was he dead". Vegeta decided to do more searching until he came across the man's jeep which had been very well from the initial area that Vegeta had landed from.

As Vegeta searched the vehicle, he found a cargo box with what was labeled on it being, "Progression Tapes". Curious of what they were, he opened the lid of the crate to see a bunch of DVDs organized in boxes. They were dated with certain times as if they were burned onto these disks for a greater reason. Since Vegeta had been intrigued on this, he had decided that it was best to bring this back to Capsule Corporation for examination and study. He sealed the lid back on the crate to make sure it was ready for transport. Once he had explored the vicinity, Vegeta then took off with these "Progression Tapes" just to see why the man had them dated and on him in the first place.

* * *

 **Back at Capsule Corporation**

As Vegeta flew back in, Bulma commented, "There you are. What took you so long? Did something happen that delayed you?" He put the crate down and crossed his arms with a tense feeling and iron posture.

"When I arrived at the location, no one was there. The only thing that remotely was peculiar there was just some man with a Red Ribbon Army uniform dead and these tapes," Vegeta answered as his pointed to the crate which was at his side.

"A Red Ribbon Army solider? I thought they disbanded a long time ago," Bulma puzzled.

"It seems that there were some of unhappy remnants of their group that weren't happy with that disbandment," Vegeta insisted.

"Well, I'm more interested in that crate anyways since you brought it back here. Why did you bring it with you in the first place?" Bulma queried.

"There are some DVDs in that box. The thing that made me interested is that they were dated. They might just be the answer for this mystery," Vegeta proposed.

"I guess the only way we're going to find out is if we watch them," Bulma hypothesized. Vegeta then picked up the crate and moved it in front of the television. He took a random disk from the "Month 4" box and inserted it into the DVD Player. Bulma seated herself on the sofa with Vegeta just taking a preferable standing position. The disk began to run as the TV went from a black to a clear image of the man that Vegeta had seen before who was dead, but he had boasted a different attire.

"Day 105. Our events have seemed to progress well. Yesterday, I stalked up some more food that could last about two more weeks on the road. Taking my chances at the casino played in my favor when getting some extra cash I guess. The number of Dragon Balls I've obtained so far is six with one more left to go, the Four Star Ball. Our plan of resurrecting the perfect being is almost becoming a reality. Our radar detection seemed to have picked up higher frequencies of the location of the last Dragon Ball which is why I emphasize this. In case someone else is watching this, the name of our friend in question will not be disclosed here or in any of the tapes. This is just a disclaimer and protection to make sure our plans cannot be struck down. By now, the Red Ribbon Army remnants have almost concluded our final goal. We are sparse for sure, but none shall stop this crowning accomplishment of the great doctor from being resurrected. This is Michael verifying Day 105 of the expedition," the voice from the tape proclaimed. After this message the, TV went blank with the disk being done conveying that message.

"That was surely interesting. Whoever made this documentation must've been focused on restructuring the Red Ribbon Army somehow by resurrecting someone, but who is that important that they are called "the doctor's crowning accomplishment"?" Bulma pondered.

"If I knew, then I'd take care of them myself," Vegeta motioned.

"For all we know, this is a bunch of enigmas wrapped into a bigger conundrum," Bulma added.

"Well, the only way we're going to figure out what these stand for now is to get someone else to assist us," Vegeta suggested.

"Right, I'll get some people from our research department to look into this. Information like this needs to be looked into," Bulma beamed. Bulma then took the box of footage to a lower area of the building as Vegeta followed. Unknown to them, they were being watched by a greater figure who simply smirked as he levitated in the air. It was Cell.

"Right now Vegeta, I am not strong enough to take on you and your friends at the moment due to your exponential power increase. But it won't stop me from exacting my revenge. All it will take is some time and I'll be able to squash all of you like the insects you are. Enjoy your time living in the next several months because I'll be ready to strike you down sooner or later," Cell taunted to the absent crowd. As he said this, he flew up out of Earth's atmosphere. The chances of him possibly being detected on planet could be high, especially if they knew that it was him who was resurrected. Since he could go off planet and survive in the vacuum of space due to Frieza's biology in genetics, Cell knew he wouldn't be caught until the day came that way.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 of this "what if" story. If you didn't quite get what happened, I'll sum it up as a former Red Ribbon Army affiliate, Michael, gathered all seven Dragon Balls. He had plans to resurrect Cell from Hell to restore the Red Ribbon Army's glory. Little did he know that Cell would actually eliminate him for fun and to remove a potential threat from his scheme. In a scenario switch, we see Bulma is pregnant (with Bulla/Bra) and Vegeta's reaction is that of fear. Suddenly, they see the dragon was summoned with Vegeta going off to see why Shenron was summoned. When he makes it there, Cell is gone with only a few pieces of evidence of what happened at the mountain. Vegeta takes a crate of DVDs home for him and Bulma to watch out and figure out the motivations for Michael gathering the Dragon Balls. Since it was vague, they have a group attempt to do research for them, but Cell snickers to the fact that he vows to return to exact his revenge sooner or later. Stay tuned for the next chapter of this "what if" story because there is a lot to come.**


End file.
